


Nip Slip

by captainofthecity, Sheissostrange



Category: American Actor RPF
Genre: Come Swallowing, Food Kink, Ice Cream, Lube, M/M, Tacos, hot wax, i just wanted to tag all that stuff and laugh about it, whip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:19:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainofthecity/pseuds/captainofthecity, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheissostrange/pseuds/Sheissostrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I got drunk with sheissostrange again and... this happened.  We're basically sorry... but can't stop laughing.</p>
<p>It's one of those stories where one person writes some stuff and then shares a bit from the end of what they wrote with the other person and then that person writes...and yeah... No one knows what's going on...</p>
    </blockquote>





	Nip Slip

**Author's Note:**

> I got drunk with sheissostrange again and... this happened. We're basically sorry... but can't stop laughing.
> 
> It's one of those stories where one person writes some stuff and then shares a bit from the end of what they wrote with the other person and then that person writes...and yeah... No one knows what's going on...

Bryan was wandering around the set trying to find Aaron. He needed to go over some script notes and thought they could do that over lunch.  
Bryan was surprised when he found Aaron in the backseat of his car.  
“How the hell did you get in here?”  
“What are you talking about, man?”  
“Uh, you… in my car?”  
“I wanted to go get some drive-thru. It’s Taco Tuesday.”  
“But I thought we were going to enjoy it more than we should."  
Aaron picked up a magazine and casually flipped through it, while trying to pretend he wasn't staring at Bryan's freckly chest.  
He swirled the chest hair between his fingers and smiled up at him. The older man smiled and then teased, “You’ll do anything for a taco, won’t you?” “Not just anything, Bryan, and certainly not just with anyone.”  
“I wish we were still in Albuquerque. You remember that little place we’d go to sometimes?”  
“Yeah.” Aaron laughed. “How could I forget? I remember going back-" Bryan quickly cut him off mid-sentence. “Yeah, alright let’s just play a little game. Does that sound fun to you?"  
Aaron laughed ..."Only if it involves one or both of us getting naked and seeing where this goes.”  
“What about the three tacos for a dollar?”  
“Shut up and kiss me, Bryan Cranston.”  
He obliged, happily. Aaron climbed onto his lap, awkwardly, and Bryan kissed his neck. “Mmmm… this is better than tacos…”  
Bryan couldn’t help but laugh and run circles around the couch before collapsing on it. Bryan pulled Aaron closer. Aaron giggled nervously and batted his eyelashes. He reached a hand down and rubbed at Bryan's already hard dick. Bryan looked up at him and said "Mmmm, I need tacos.”  
“I’ve got ‘em right here, Bry. Bring the hot sauce!! Bring it!”  
“Uhnngg…” Bryan shot his hot load down Aaron’s greedy little throat. They were sweaty and worn out. There was no way to ignore their need for hot candle wax and leather whips.  
" You know I like it kinky" Aaron said with a wink.  
Bryan looked at him with hunger in his eyes. "Get over here and let me dominate you.”  
“Yes, daddy.”  
Bryan looked a bit grossed out.  
“No good?” Aaron asked a bit nervously.  
“Not really.”  
“Sorry.”  
“Well, make it up to me.”  
“How?”  
“Go get those tacos.”  
Aaron laughed.  
“I’m serious.” His tone was serious, but Aaron just laughed again. Bryan walked over toward the kitchen.  
“Where are you going?”  
“To make food… if you won’t go get tacos. I’m hungry.”  
Aaron sighed. “Alright, alright. I’ll go get the tacos.”  
“That’s my boy.”  
Aaron gave him a sort of sideways glance and Bryan just shrugged. 

Once they had their tacos they started to breathe heavy as Bryan poured some hot wax down Aaron's chest. Aaron ran a lube slicked hand over his own dick, his hand sliding slowly up and down the shaft, moaning as more of the hot wax dripped down his stomach. Bryan picked up the leather whip and started to swing it all around in his face. Aaron slowly circled his tongue around Bryan’s hard nipple. He slid his hand down… down… down… and looked up at his older lover with a wicked smile.  
Bryan gasped, laughing a little. “You know I love it when you eat ice cream like that. I can't control myself."  
Aaron licked some melted ice cream off of his lower lip, keeping eye contact with Bryan. Bryan growled, reaching out to grab the Del Taco bag and grabbed a handful of napkins. Someone had to clean up this mess.


End file.
